


Beatrice Wilson and the Misleading Fortunes

by SketchGeek



Series: Beatrice Wilson (HP fan-stories??) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fanfiction, Female Protagonist, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hufflepuff, Multi, My First Fanfic, OC, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchGeek/pseuds/SketchGeek
Summary: Bea lives by the busy streets of Cotswold, England, in top-level apartment building 9D with her uncle and grandmother. Her uncle has told her stories of mythical beings, her grandmother despises the thought of magic -many family members she knew had different opinions as well.Her life seemed twisted enough, though her year of a ten-year-old girl will be thrown upside down as a familiar yet scruffed letter appears on her bedside. This letter she wouldn't expect could take her to a faraway place for her to discover, learn with new friends and unknown danger ahead for her missing mother's past.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 ** **  
**[Chapter 1]**

**GOOD MORNING WILLINGTON AVE.  
  
**

 

Dim dusk lights shine within the ends of Willington Ave., waking up the neighborhood with the sunrises warmth. On the end of the road; a top-level apartment, apartment 9D, shook a family of four to rise and start their day.

 

Grandma Jude Wilson sat comfortably in her rocking chair beside the bay window, her cat-like emerald eyes watched the daily news. Proclaiming the unnatural weather activity of atrocious rain hitting the town’s way a few days from now.

 

Hedwig Wilson, named after a famously known owl, was in their dimmed kitchen making breakfast and coffee for three with his german shepherd companion Merlin, also named after one of many famous wizards, barked at the brunette if he was gonna trip or grab the wrong item due to his sight to see the world halfway through.

 

Everyone was downstairs, except for one Wilson.

 

Bea Wilson was the one away from her family.

 

Hedwig wiped his hands on a small orange cloth as he walks towards the stairs. “Bea!” he calls out. “Come down here, breakfast is almost ready!”

 

“Be there in a minute!”

 

Bea sat in front of her open window, watching the red and orange morning clouds slowly flow by, the red and orange faintly shade into a blue as minutes go by. Curious to see so many owls flying in this hour, they should be fast asleep in their little homes.

 

Bea is a ten-year-old girl, having sparkling hazel eyes, caramel frizzled hair filled with waves, seemed as if you can just taste the salty cream treat from the looks of her hair. Strangely as it seems.

She was close to being plumped for her aged. As if she was a small hourglass.

 

Her room was cozy like the rest of the Wilson household, succulents and ferns growing in plant pots who were hanging from the ceiling or rested on her window. Scattered around her floor, besides stuffed animals and pillows, were cases of record discs with a small, handy downed, record player.

 

“Beatrice Rose Wilson-” Grandmother Jude yells. “You better come down here this-”

 

“I’m coming, Granny!” She responds, getting herself up and speeding towards her bedroom door.

 

Racing out - skipping one or two steps - down the stairs to the mixed match living room, furniture and pictures coming from the early years of the 1930s to late 1980s; mostly belonging to Bea’s great-great-grandmother once removed. The only newest replacements were the TV and the lavender and marigolds that rest around the house.

 

It was the same old top apartment building to Grandma Jude and Hedwig, though for Bea is a risk of wonder on this day.

-

It didn’t really come to her the swarm of owls that swept throughout downtown, not to mention the people of different ages in dark robes with different inner color choices swarming the streets. Bea thought the owls were only in her neighborhood, guess not.

Hedwig seemed to not notice the strange robe people, was she crazy?

Perhaps?

Hopefully not.

 

She re-settles the bag of groceries in her arms to keep up with her uncle. The robe people were starting to get to her. More and more of them were swarming, besides her inner bubble, the streets.

In worry Bea switches her gaze to the brunette, still looking forward with no worries about the people around him and her.

“Uhm...Uncle Hedwig?” She calls out to him, receiving an acknowledge hum. “H-How  come there are so many people in strange clothing?”

Hedwig thought for a minute. “Hm..well you see, they’re possibly going to a costume party.”

“Costume party?”

“Yep.”

“At the end of August?”

Hedwig didn’t say a word after her response; seeming that she said something wrong she kept her head down, looking at her black, run down Vans. Mixed splashes of dry mud and orange paint were chipping off the edges where her toes were covered.

Only the pressuring mumbles and laughter from everyone around the Wilsons,  then soon off to be fading off by every house and store they’ll cross by with.

Aching feet and heavy complain were being swept under the carpet as they arrived at Willington Ave. the mid-afternoon blues fading off into dark blues, pinks, and violets. Bea’s hazel eyes weren’t taking in every length of detail of her run down dirty shoes but to the warm sky to see different owls swooping in and out of the neighborhood, ‘till she stopped.  Getting a glance of a single small screech owl swooping its way into her open window. Bea threw the grocery bags into her uncle’s hands without a single word. Hedwig gave a questionable raised eyebrow and simply sprint to their apartment building.

 

Bea ran as fast she can go, panting as her freckled face turns red. Tripping once and maybe so twice over cracks and carpets. She gave a halt in front of the ocean-grey front door, 9D, and it somehow burst open without her touching it. She froze, meeting the gaze of Grandma Jude. Her body slipping past the elderly to the stairs, Merlin following behind her in curiosity for ‘no-return-home-pats’.

Her eyes wander, searching for any signs of the owl who swooped in, yet nothing. No feathers. No hoots. Nothing. Merlin whimpers caught her attention, swirling her body to the german shepherd companion to see him sniffing around her twin-size bed. The ten-year-old looked over her bed, deep in the pile of pillows and stuff animals was a tan envelope. Never has she remembered putting together an envelope for anyone, it was no one's birthday and they weren’t celebrating anything.

Bea took a hold of the envelope, the back of the envelope has a red wax stamp of a crest with four animals; a lion, hawk, snake and a badger. Taking a glimpse of the front.

 

**Beatrice R. Wilson**

**Apartment 9D, Willington Avenue.**

**Upstairs Bedroom To The Right**  
**  
** **Hogwarts**

 

Her eyes furrowed. Hogwarts? Where in a place is Hogwarts? How did they know where she lives? So many questions were swarming all over the place. She hesitated, hearing more than one sound of someone walking up the stairs, then it was one and it marched to her bedroom.

Swinging her head at the door to see no other than Grandma Jude. Her fragile state not in her rocking chair. Her eyes go wide, sprinting over to the smaller girl with fear and anger in her body movement, causing Bea to quiver below.

 

“G-Grandma Ju-” The seventy-year-old women snatches the Hogwarts envelope. Scowling at it. “Where did you get this?”

 

Bea and her grandmother never really gotten along. Grandma Jude was all bitter and no sweetness, always displeased with Bea’s appearance - especially her hair. Many times Jude would scold her with her thin, wrinkled finger to do something with ‘that mop’, though the old women took upon herself to cut it with scissors. Even with an electric shaver! Cutting to nothing but a buzzed haircut.  
Bea would weep from the thought of going to school the next day to be laughed at, having her uncle try to calm her salty tears. Yet, the next day would come around and her hair would’ve grown out to her shoulders. Grandma Jude would wail in defeat and blames Hedwig for his pity upon the girl.

 

“I-I don’t know...” Bea mumbles under breath.

Bea fiddles with her fingers as Grandma Jude’s cat eyes peer down at her.

  
“You don’t know?”

Her words were cold and unpleasant, she became quiet, too quiet for the Wilson household. Grandma Jude’s hands' quiver and tighten upon the sides of the small Hogwarts letter. Too close to ripping the poor envelope to bits and pieces.

“YOU DON’T _KNOW_?!” screeches Grandma Jude.

 

Bea flings herself backward in fear, Merlin’s body right in front of her as if to make himself as her own personal wall against her and the in rage grandmother.

 **“** Y-Yes!” the caramel haired girl protest. “There was an owl swooping my room and wasn’t there when I ran up here-”

“Why does a trashy owl have to do with this-” “As...As if it was magic!”

 

“Magic..? MAGIC?!” Her frantic screams roared through the house. Running steps echoed into Bea’s bedroom. “MOM!” Hedwig yells, taking every breath he can take. His mother snaps at the brunette to shut his mouth. Bea felt cold and frightened, her arms wrapped around herself as she shook in fear, feeling tears forming in her eyes as her relatives fought.

 

“Mom, you’re scaring her!”

_‘Stop’_

“Scaring her?! She’s talking about insane of magic!”

_‘Stop it’_

“No, she’s not! She isn’t insane, you’re being too hypocritical about magic!”

“HEDWIG PERCY WILSON, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC-”

**_“ PLEASE STOP IT!”_ **

_CRASH_

Bea opened her eyes to the sound of something breaking, her guardians looking down at her with fear and shock. Looking to her right, she spots one of many of her plant pots. Broken into bits and pieces.

 

Hedwig let out a cough, a fake cough to be exact, gaining his mother and niece's attention. He looked calm, though his hazel eyes, he was frustrated. “Mom, I think it’s time for your late evening tea.” His voice rolled off with venom at his mother as to Grandma Jude only stared at him. Her emerald eyes flickered to Bea then back to Hedwig, she huffs in annoyance and walks out of the room.

Hedwig follows behind, a sympathetic smile and a simple soft “I’m sorry.” as he shuts the door, leaving only the 10 year-old-girl and her german shepherd in her bedroom.  Living in a top-level apartment, apartment 9D, on Willington Ave. with her somewhat ‘normal’ family of four.

 


	2. Between You and I

**[Chapter 2]  
**

**BETWEEN YOU AND I**

Bea woke up from the early morning sunshine - escaping her from the grasps of deep slumber. Merlin, not by her side, probably with Hedwig for his everyday duty. Instead, he was replaced with one of many of her stuffed animals. She sat herself up and rubbed her eyes, she got a glance of her bedroom. Her room looked clustered, with the broken plant pot on the floor, she must’ve forgotten about it last night. With a sigh, Bea got herself off her bed, picked up the pieces and placed it in the trash bin.

Looking in the mirror, her round button nose scrunched. She wore the same clothes from yesterday, her green oversized long-sleeve shirt looked wrinkled,  her black leggings scruffed and covered with dog fur. Her hair was more puffed and disoriented then it normally was. Never thought she was that exhausted from last night’s accident…

Last night...

The flying flower pot...  
All the yelling and arguing; was it all a dream?

Bea threw over yesterday old clothes with new ones. An autumn-red long sleeve shirt that was tucked into her blue shorts, and black and white leggings. Brushing through her crazy hair and tying them into pigtails. She takes another glance at the mirror, she nods in approval. Much better.

Out of her room and down the stairs, passing many pictures of family, most was of her uncle George and aunt Mary with their two children; Sebastian and Viola ( and Narla their raggy-old-cat). Uncle George was Hedwig's younger twin brother who lives nowhere near Wellington Avenue. That would be nice if that was true to the eye, she misses them oh-so-gratefully-much. There were a few pictures of Hedwig and others with Bea - as a baby.

Bea stepped down to meet with their mixed-match living-room, the room had a new scent; cinnamon and fresh baked goods. If you had the chance to close your eyes and take a big whiff, you would’ve thought you were in a sweet, small bakery. Bea noticed her grandmother was fast asleep in her rocking chair, the chair creaking as it rocks back and forth. Like a small infant in their crib being rocked to sleep. The kitchen strongly smelt like fresh goods and the reason was no other than her uncle Hedwig. His famous works of french toast - or just any breakfast and dessert goods - were an artist’s masterpiece. His brunette scattered hair was tied up in a messy man-bun. Hedwig turns his head to the sound of the island kitchen chair squeaking across the wooden floorboards, he smiled warmly at his niece. Wishing her a good morning. She gave him a small smile in return.  
What happened last night couldn’t be a dream, right?  
Everything felt normal for the ten-year-old like nothing happened. No argument. No letter. And possibly the pot got knocked over by Merlin on accident. She fumbled with the ends of her hair, twirling over and over again in some sort of far off trance.  
“Did you sleep well?”  
Bea jumped from the sound of her uncle’s voice, turning to him he was still had his back to her.

“Oh! Uh...yeah. I slept pretty alright.”

“Ah...That’s good.”

That was a lie for sure. She didn’t dream of being in a far off place like she normally would, where big and small all live in a castle and have many adventures. All she knew was there was nothing but darkness when she closed her eyes. Her uncle turned around, folding his arms over the other with a spatula in hand.

“Today seems a bit warmer than it usually is.” Hedwig starts “Why don’t we give Merlin a bath. He has been needing one for a while.”  
Merlin barked in disagreement making Hedwig roll his eyes. “Brunch will be ready in a few minutes, could you get the mail?”

With a nod, Bea hopped off the chair and sent out on a new easy mission - besides Merlin's doggy bath and scarfing down her uncle’s wonderful brunch - leaving everything behind, only with the spare mail-key.

 

-

 

She stepped out of the musty elevator and onto the first level of the apartment building. It was retro and looked it hasn’t changed from its early mid-years of the nineteen-seventies. Old run down peach and brown wallpaper that was somehow staying on tight to the walls, oak brown leather couches, and matching chair sets in the corner of the floor though have little torn out pieces from fidgety children sitting there. It wasn’t comfortable. And a run-down coffee table that needed a clean-up from Jack, the janitor who lives on the second level, as with new magazines.

Her steps echoed through the empty room, she met with the wall full of shapes of mailboxes - fifteen to be exact. Wilson's mailbox had run down stickers of flowers, cats and spaceships that weren’t hers but her uncle’s and mother. She never met her mother nor knew her father. She doesn’t think much about her mother. Her family never does so why should her? Grandma Jude said she went and left them without a word.

Though this simple mailbox truly gave her a whirl of thoughts about her. Mostly of who she was. What was like not being an only child but in a triplet trio and dealing with Grandma Jude. Her hand fondles with one of the stickers.

“My My...Is that little miss Beatrice Rose?”

  
Bea was meet with the former wife of the man who owns the apartments, her name is Riley. She was nowhere close to Grandma Jude’s age, though with blonde curly locks and dark - like the late winter’s night - blue eyes, possibly in her early fifties while her husband was in his late forties. She leans onto her cane with a gentle smile. “Is the mailbox not opening? Do you want me to call Amile?”  
“No-No Mrs. Collie, the mailbox is fine!”  Bea returned the smile. “How’s your back, Mrs. Collie? Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

 

Mrs. Collie laughs. “I’m not like my husband. I need a bit of fresh air before the rain comes around.” Mrs. Collie has told Bea the many stories about how she and Mr. Collier met when they were very young with full of anthem. He was top of his class while she was a family friend. Mr. Collier is hot-headed and Mrs. Collier is patient. Two opposites. But loving one another with their heart can contain. Sadly they had no kids of their own.  
  
The girl opened the mailbox, seeing so far were; bills, Hedwig’s monthly paycheck, _many_ grocery coupons, and a letter. The same letter as the one from last night. Were her guardians making some kind of joke? But Grandma Jude seemed very serious about it and Hedwig wouldn’t take his jokes _this_ _far_.  
Bea gave a farewell to Mrs. Collie, and to be careful. She returned the sweet gesture. Since after the caramel-haired girl have been laying back-flat on her bedroom floor, her handy downed record player playing ‘Fleetwood Mac’. The endless beats of “dreams” echoed throughout the room. It was near nine-thirty. By then she would’ve been ready for bed, but she was sleepless.  
Grandma Jude had caught her with the second Hogwarts letter, waiting for her by the door and snatching the letter from Bea’s grasp - like before. Jude opened the cover of the ongoing fireplace then threw it in, watching it crumble and slowly turn into ashes. She escorted her to her room - Bea said no. This threw Jude off the walls for her not listening to an adult, taking Bea’s small wrist the elder-lady tugged her granddaughter up the stairs and up to her room - claiming no brunch or dinner for her and slamming the door.  
By then, besides Fleetwood Mac, Bea listened to her guardians argued - mostly her grandmother, for the second night in a row. She hated it. She wanted to know what Hogwarts was and explore every part of it - without Grandma Jude or Hedwig. She does love them, truly, though it’s torn her apart how they weren’t telling her anything as if nothing was wrong.  
She knew something was wrong.  
“Bea?”  
Bea shot up to see Hedwig creeping into her room, peeking his head over to see her and gave out a giant sigh in relief. “Ah, you’re still awake. That’s good.”  
Closing the door behind him he walked over to his niece's side and sat himself down.  
  
“I want to apologize for Grandma Jude’s behalf for the way we’ve been acting...well mostly her- she won’t know though.” he gave an awkward half-heart laugh. She turned away from him, fiddling with molly - one of her stuffed animals.  
He sighs. “Look, love, I understand the past few days have been really harsh for you. You know your grandmother loves you very much, right. It may not seem like it but deep inside of that mean, sleepy, old lady is someone who has a big heart.”  
_Really_? Grandma Jude with a big heart? He’s crazy!  
“But..” he snakes his arms around his niece with an evil smirk. “She better know that I love YOU MORE.” He pulled Bea close with all his might, showering her with kissing all over her cheeks and forehead- Bea’s giggles and squeals being blocked by Fleetwood Mac.  
“And you should be very lucky, missy.”  
Lucky?  
Her hazel eyes go wide to see what was in front of her- “The envelope!”  
She takes the letter, seeing it was the same letter as before that was thrown into the fire. Though covered in soot and burns, it was wonderful to finally have it in her hands. She looks up at the brunette only to meet with a grin “Well what are you waiting for? Open it!”  
She tears the crest off the envelope with so much determination. She caught what looked like a letter;

**_Dear Ms. Wilson,_ **

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1._ **

**_We await your owl by no later than July 31._ **

**_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ The caramel haired girl looked at the letter. She’s a witch? “H..How am I a witch? This is _something_ .”  
Her uncle laughs. “Something is sure the way to put it! It’s truly hard to explain - I myself don’t really know, though I went there.”  
She looked at him with her wide eyes, she felt star struck. A different world, full of magic and wonder...just like the stories her uncle used to tell her.  
“Wait - does this mean those stories you’ve told were true?!”  
“Well, you just have to see for yourself!” Bea’s hands shook with the letter still in hers, her eyes swelled with tears-  happy ones. She embraced her uncle, thanking him for this moment. He caressed her head- and a kiss. Hedwig clears his throat.

“Well, we should get some rest. You got a big day tomorrow!”  
  
Turning off her record player, lights and changing into comfortable pajamas, she held the letter close to her chest as she lays in her bed.

She was restless for tomorrow and the magic school that waits for her. Hedwig and Bea made a promise to keep this secret between them both. Mostly for Hedwig's sake.


End file.
